withinhubrisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Within Hubris Library
One day Dawn decided to create a contest for users to participate in and if they won, they would get their very own forum badge to show what little social lives they had. The contest was to create the best fanfiction. Here is the original topic. "Chuckles gets his dick stuck in a small hole in the wall and everyone has to pull him out" by Crash10012 Not to long a go, their was a man with a huge dong. His name was Dawn. Before he passed away, he wrote a single sentence on a piece of paper. "Chuckles is going to get his fukin dick stuck in a wall an y'all gonna have to pull him out" it read. For thousands of years, people wondered what Dawn's message could mean. Until the summer of '69 rolled in. A man by the name of chuckles arrived at the worlds biggest shithole (WH). However, he had a thing for putting he dick in things. Like, one time he put his dick into a test tube and it was SUPER awkward. I'm not even kidding you guys. Chuckles walked through the streets, the strong smell of wrinkly old man boner filled the air. "I can finally start fresh" Chuckles said to himself "Nobody here needs to know." Then, it all began. Out of the corner of his eye, Chuckles spotted a hole in a wall. He couldn't resist the urge. He immediately whipped out his huge dick and slotted it into the hole. He stood their for like five fukin minutes. Then, as he went to withdraw hi winkle dink from the hole, he noticed that it was stuck. Chuckles began to cry for help. Suddenly, out of no where, an outhouse appeared. The door opened and Moogen walked out. Moogen understood what to do as soon as he saw Chuckles. He put hands on Chuckle's ass and began to pull. But Chukles just wouldn't budge! After pulling for about 21.3 minutes, Moogen decided he should get some help. He pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew on it. Out of no where, the mighty and super buff Jeffory appeared before them both. Jeff said no words. He nooded at Moogen. Moogen once more grabbed Chuckle's butt. Jeff then clenched his mighty hands around Moogen's butt. Jeff began to pull. He pulled real hard. But Chuckle's dick still refused to move! People soon noticed the Huffman attempting to pull Chuckle's out. The crowds began to help, and eventually all the fukin nerds from this site were trying to pull Chuckles out. Then, from the crowd, a figure emerged. It was Wilhelm Dafoe. He approached Chuckles. When he finnaly reached him, he simply rested his hand on Chuckle's head. "Are you in... Or are you out?" whispered Dafoe into Chuckle's ear. "Your the one who's out Dafoe" began Chuckles "out of your mind." And with that, their was a large flash. Once the flash was gone, Chuckles was free from the wall, and Mr Dafoe was gone. THE END? "Trifecta of Love: Twister of Will XIII" by Wolfcat dawn crash and chuckle were having a gay time in the middle of the forum they had dicks up their butt in a circle and were walking moving in reverse counter-clockwise rotations "dawn thank you for turning into human form for us" crash spoken "no problem fagget" replied dawn crash gently carassed dawns blue hair (foreshadowing), silky in his hand reflecting the sunwaves "you are beautiful" ifrit watched *flashback* dawn was looking down on the earth into the forum palaza, watching his people as a sun he poped open a sunnyd and began guzzling it while he peeped his lovers crash n chuckle sly crash had knew dawn was peeping and wanted to tease the he then lowered his pants and shook bottom at the sky, like "do not get swallowed within your hubris, little icarus, or you shall get burned" whispered daw he then went human and put dick up butt, then chuckle did too and (thats how story started) */flash back* "dawn I do not know how much I can do this for" chuckles sighed "you are the one with they then began picking up speed, science says that if mass has more, and moving all in the same direction, then will go faster they kept going, and people began to gather around to view the blurry fast spectale "heh, what are yhose losers doing, hmph" mugen scoffed "lel" ifrit lelled worriedly they began to lift into the air, the speed was too much they floated around the forum like a floating saucer ufo "dawn I have to poop" said chuckle said "you can dick poop but you can't poop dick" dawn scolded sternly they flew for hours until their speeds became that of a twister, creating suction and pulling up everyone into the sky all of the users of within hubris flew up and into space, where they die chuckle dawn and crash themselves were about to leave the atmosphere "dawn are we going to die" crash asked "crash I have something to confess......" dawn confessed, as he said "what???" they went into space, where they could see the sun "hello crash" said the sun dawn "aren't you in my butt???" crashe escalated "no... that is not me, that is another dawn" they looked at the dawn in their butt, it was the pokemon trainer, "dawn how could you do this to us,.." they asked the sun dawn the pokemon trainer then dispersed into particles, she was only illusion their cycle had been messed up and they began to spin out of control crash and chuckles held their hands together to keep from dieing, but they couldn't and they flew away from one another just as they were about to fly into space, chuckles instead was flung into an outhouse "where is this??" he said, it was mugens "I can stop this from happening and save everyone!"" he, exclaimed chuckles after an hour of searching through kh merch and pony plushies, chuckle found the controls "dawn you are a monster I do not know if you wish for this to happen... but I will stop this... my love" he said and went back in time dawn crash and chuckle were having a gay time in the middle of the forum they had dicks up their butt in a circle and were walking moving in reverse counter-clockwise rotations "dawn thank you for turning into human form for us" crash spoken "no prob-" "THAT IS NOT DAWN!!!" yelled a voice "who is that???" said chuckles "its you" said future chuckes "from the future" "NO!" yelled dawn(?), as she/he lunged at future chuckles "DIE CREATEN" chuckles killed the fake dawn, and she died "that was not dawn that was a pokemon charater" chuckles explain but what they did not know was why dawn did this? why did he do these things and betray them? and so they asked him those things "look behind you" dawn said and they looked behind them, and saw another crash too "hello I am from the future" future crash said "HUUH?" everyone , dawn chuckled, and said "I did this because I knew you would go into space with our space orgy tornado and go back in time with mugens machine now I have 2x the crash and chuckles to love, I did this out of love i love you" "awwwwwe we love you too dawn" they said and they kissed the end authuors note: also it turn out, the fake dawn pokemon trainer, was actually span in cosplay I had to say, that it was so fbi doest get me for making dickbutt story with kid girl the end "The Great Orgy 2: WH Gone Gay" by ARGdov One day in hubris land crash was sucking a long beer bottle for fun and span came and took the bottle and gave crash hus dick. crash sucked and soaked and supped spans dicke until ifrit came and shoired span in the kudney and kindaped crash and tooj him to 4chan 4 ransom. but then moigen came and peed on span which brought him back to lufe. 'tankhs said span. ' 'I like pee. ' this nade mugen so haooy, byr then they realized crash was gone. So span used his mod powerd to summon dawn and asked him what happened. DAWN said 'IDRIT TOOK HIM TO 3CGAN. then span was like 'I gonna get him IIM cumming my love. so they went and mougwn came with them. THEY travelled across desolate landscape paintings and giant brony conventions where they found yoyo kirby and argdov and they killed yoyo panfully and thet all fucked his corpse. ARG went wuth them to 4chan . wheb they got there, ifrit was raping crash!!!!!!!!!!! everyone gasked. GIVE HIM BACK‛, shouted span. no way shouted ifrit. but then dawn went over ti ifrit and burned him, then made him unti a sexy slave fr4 ARGdov as a present because tgey were in love fir eachother and stuff. then Span was happy because he had crash bac,, and thet went back to WH wgere rhey had an ORGY where ifrit served them as a bondage slave. then Mygen peed on span again and on crash tooo and they liked it and everyone lived gayfully ever after the end. "The Big Tits Dragon: Hot Springs Zombies vs Strippers 5" by Ifrit Jenkins Once apon a time... Chuckles felt really dperessed one day.She had been slitting her wrists even more then normal. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a castle and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music. A/N like Evanessence and Within Temptation but also like My Chemical Romance But long she did not have to be depressed as Dawn came in and kissed her in her special place (they had falled in love at the end of the story see). And he said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts.But fortunately I like pain, as I am into that stuff. But I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad.But not in the sexy way" So Chuckles told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are horrible!" "Which ones?" "All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Universe!" And that was a lot because Chuckles knew that Dawn hated Universe because she was consistently stupid and smelled. But Dawn took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Dawn. Chuckles openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation: "Dareest Chuckles said the message" "You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss." "We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, dutchess!" Oh my, said Chuckles this is rad!. But Dawn was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick." "Why?" said Chuckles "Because there are.... rumours. Of Mugen still being around!" "Surely he could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Chuckles wisely because she didn't think that Mugen could travel that far. "Hurm," said Dawn contagiously, "we just have to be careful." "Hold on," exlciamed Chuckles, there is something else in the invitation! "Princess Chuckles, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased" Chuckles was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Dawn. After they had a relaction ship, Dawn had taught her his Dicks and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Dawn at the Dicks! So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Chuckles trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents! But little did they know that the invitation was not from Chuckles's european nobel parents, but from Universe instead! And she had teamed up with Mugen! Arriving at the mysterious shack, Dawn found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in intestines. "Look after yourself dear!" said Ifrit who as usually was hiding behind Dawn. (notez: cuz lulz, Ifrit is such a tool). Dawn carefully manuvred into the shack and on his tiptoes and snuck forward. The floorboards beneath his feet croaked and Dawn could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the admin powers laid. Right there for his taking. But Dawn was clever. Dawn knew it was a trap!(notez: so obvious lulz!) So Dawn said to Ifrit, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe." And Ifrit was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"( notez: he so gullablez lulz!) cleverly edged backwards and let him to do the taking. Dawn knew that if it was a trap, Ifrit would be triggering it. And then Mugen would get him, but not him. Dawn knew Ifrit wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for him. He always said that. But forutnately when Ifrit grabbed the admin powers, nothing happened. Except they were on mass attacked by Ninja's! They leaped into the shack and chucked shurikons at them, but they managed the evade them quite well (by using other Ninjas as shields). They defeated them quite quickly, they were no match for them. they smashed their heads in and ripped their clothes off and stabbed them until they stopped moving Hero's blade was serenaded, so it ripped their stomachs open and blood and guts flew everywhere. Then when everything was dead, Dawn licked off the blade erotically. But now with the admin powers in their hands, they could take Mugen straight on! It must be here somewhere, but I have no idea where it could be", wondered Dawn At that moment, Ifrit fell down some steps near a building. At the bottom was Mugen`s new skyscraper! As they entered there was lots of gaurds. So they swung back there trenchcoats and shot them all. They steped over the dead bodys and made their way forwardpast the blood and guts they sprayed over the walls just moments beforeUniverse vometted in disgustand blood came out. "Ok, he is sure to be in the big room at the top " said Jeffory pressing the correct elivator button The elivator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof! "look out!" shouted Universe. And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later... The hatch opened and hundreds of ninjas with hand granades ninja leaped down. "oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Ifrit "We gota think fast" said Jeffory. "Ok" "I know you dont like violence, Dawn, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Ifrit Dawn thought about all the people he had murdered recently because of his fate. "Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Dawn who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed but it missed!. Fortunatly Ifrit was there to catch Dawn. And did a mighty morphine ninja kick in return causing boobs to bounce which knocked them unconscious. "Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!" A bomb fell down, but they diffused it. Ding! They had reached their floor. "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky A helicopter appeared above them. Mugen laughed at them "Ha Ha Ha Ha" "I could gun you all down from here, but I would rather do this...personal style." He leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop "Ready?" he said, still laughing. Dawn removed his shirt and flexed his abs. "Yes. I am ready. I was born ready." With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing. "I kill you dead" Mugen kicked Dawn in the nose Blood splashed onto the floor. Dawn fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Mugen "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is good and just in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye." Mugen leaned over Dawn holding his penis. "Quick Dawn use this!" said Ifrit ,chucking a nearby Star Of David towards Dawn. Dawn grabbed it and chucked it towards Mugen hard, knocking him backwards....off the edge of the skyscrapper! "Goodbye, Mugen have a nice fall!" "ARrrrrgggg" SPLAT! Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them. "We are safe now, he fell to certain doom." Ifrit and Jeffory got out from the bush where they were hiding. "Thank you, you saved us all" "Dont mention it." But then! Mugen appeared! He had landed in his helicopter! "I will get you next time! I will kill you all!" "I don't spoiler tag my shit" by Alexandre I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT I DONT SPOILER TAG MY SHIT Category:Important History Category:Projects Category:Shit